A Glimpse of Sunlight
by msmdhr
Summary: Hermione Granger era como o Sol, derretendo o gelo de tudo o que tocava. Inclusive dele.


**Warnings:** UA, levemente OOC, M (linguagem imprópria), Oitavo ano, Pós-Hogwarts, EWP

**Notas da autora:** Fanfic inspirada na música "Blood Bank", do Bon Iver. Recomendo que a escutem enquanto leem a história, sério, faz toda a diferença. (:

* * *

**A GLIMPSE SUNLIGHT**

_Por MSM_

* * *

**20 de Janeiro de 1999**

Draco tentou a todo custo manter uma expressão completamente impassiva, mas quanto mais olhava para a bolsa com o líquido avermelhado dentro, mais seu estômago revirava. Era como terra, ferro, calor e _vida_. E era deles, de um dos vermes que deveria ter lama negra correndo sob as veias, mas era vida.

Como a dele, como a dela.

**xx**

**9 de Outubro de 1998**

"Transfusão de sangue", ela dizia, enquanto ele tentava discretamente enfiar a ponta da sua pena na carteira e riscar até escrever o seu nome, "é o processo pelo qual se transfere sangue ou componentes a base de sangue de uma pessoa para outra".

Ele levantou o rosto para a olhar, ciente da testa que irrugava a da boca contorcida em leve desdém. Ele não era o único. Havia outros como ele naquela sala de aula abafada naquele início de outubro. Pansy soltou um risinho pelo nariz e ele poderia jurar ter ouvido a palavra "mudblood" saindo dos lábios dela ou de qualquer um dos seus amigos.

Ela ouviu também, viu quando ela respirou fundo e estufou o peito um pouco mais, tentando reunir a coragem que deveria preceder explicar qualquer coisa sobre trouxas para uma classe cheia de sonserinos enfiados ali com ela, a mando do Ministério. Mas ela não baixou os olhos, não ruborizou e não deu qualquer outro indicativo de que tinha ouvido aquela palavra ferina além do estufar do peito.

"Os sangues são diferentes, é claro.", _obviamente_, Pansy murmurou no seu ouvido, "As pessoas têm tipos sanguíneos diferentes: tem alguns que são doadores universais e outros que são receptores universais, além daqueles que só podem receber determinado tipo de sangue", ela se endireitou na cadeira, as costas eretas ao extremo traindo a suposta auto-confiança que tentava passar ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, "Os tipos sanguíneos determinam os fatores de aglutinação de cada organismo, mas nada além disso."

"É claro que a mudblood diria uma coisa dessas.", Pansy comentou propositadamente mais alto do que um sussurro. Nott, sentado do outro lado dela, cobriu a boca com as mãos para dar risada.

"É só sangue.", a luz que entrava pela janela refletiu nos seus olhos quando ela o olhou. Eles eram como âmbar, como a luz do Sol que atravessava a cortina grossa. E como o próprio Sol, doía se os encarasse por tempo demais.

Ao olhar para baixo novamente, ele percebeu que não chegou a terminar de gravar o nome "Malfoy" na madeira.

**xx**

**23 de Janeiro de 2000**

"Então você diria que o senhor Draco Malfoy se devotou a... _abandonar suas crenças_ no último ano que vocês estudaram juntos, srta. Granger?", ela sempre fazia a mesma coisa antes de se lançar em um dos seus monólogos: molhava os lábios, endireitava as costas e arqueava as sobrancelhas.

Ela falava com convicção, pronunciava as palavras devagar e piscava diversas vezes antes de começar uma nova frase, se assegurando que o ouvinte estivesse completamente cativado em seu discurso.

Ele olhou para as mãos delas se contorcendo no seu colo, o único indicativo de que estava nervosa, a única mania que ela tinha que traia a sua convicção, mas os outros não podiam ver suas pequenas mãos se torcendo e retorcendo, os dedos pequenos brincando com as cutículas das unhas enquanto ela falava. Mas ele via. E mais que isso, ele sabia o que aquilo significava: ela reconhecia uma batalha perdida quando via uma.

Ela nunca tivera chance nenhuma ali, não importava o que dissesse, a decisão deles já estava tomada muito antes de ela entrar naquela sala. Mas ela não desistia, não. Nunca. Ela continuava retorcendo as mãos no seu colo, falando até a garganta secar e, por isso, ele se pegou sorrindo mesmo depois do martelo ser batido na mesa, mesmo depois da sua varinha ser confiscada pelos próximos dez anos.

**xx**

**8 de Novembro de 1988**

"Meu clima preferido é quando o Sol sai depois de vários dias seguidos de neve.", ele deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz dela. Não a vira se aproximar e decididamente não teria presumido que ela teria a ousadia de lhe dizer qualquer coisa mesmo que estivesse parada ao seu lado a tarde toda.

Ela usava uma daquelas calças azuis tão populares no mundo trouxa e um casaco que provavelmente era dois números maior do que ela. Batia a ponta das suas botas de borracha uma na outra ao se sentar na arquibancada ao lado dele, fazendo um barulho ritmado enquanto olhava para o céu. Usava um cachecol verde amarrado no pescoço que lhe cobria até os lábios e ele registrou por um segundo que aquilo era um tanto quanto irônico, antes de desviar os olhos dela e voltar a fingir que não a ouvira.

"Não é que eu queira que o gelo derreta, eu gosto do frio, mas quando o Sol bate na neve parece que o mundo inteiro é feito de cristal", ele não deveria a ter olhado, em especial porque os olhos dela eram a única coisa que não estava coberta por uma grossa camada de tecido, aqueles olhos que pareciam Sol líquido, "Você deve gostar quando o dia está assim também, não é?"

Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de desviar os olhos do rosto dela, considerando se ainda era possível fingir que a não a estava ouvindo, mesmo que ela tivesse acabado de o flagrar cavando buracos no rosto dela com os seus olhos.

"Que seja", ele disse depois de bufar umas quatro vezes, esperando que ela virasse o rosto e parasse de o olhar.

"Mas são as suas cores, não é?", ele considerou por alguns segundo o que ela teria querido dizer com aquilo, dando de ombros ao não chegar a conclusão alguma, "Você tem as cores do inverno, Malfoy."

"E você tem as cores de quê?", ele perguntou para ela repentinamente, antes que conseguisse engolir a curiosidade.

"Outono, eu suponho.", ela disse dando de ombros, olhando novamente para o céu, apoiando os braços no andar de cima da arquibancada. O âmbar dos olhos dela brilhavam mais que toda a neve iluminada pelo Sol em volta deles.

"Eu acho que você tem as cores do verão", ele se pegou dizendo em voz alta, o coração dando um pulo desconfortável no peito ao ouvir a sua própria voz retumbando nos seus ouvidos. Ela o olhou levemente espantada medindo as reações dele por alguns segundos antes de abrir um sorriso. Ele não podia ver seus lábios, ainda cobertos pelo grosso cachecol verde, mas as pequenas rugas nos cantos dos olhos dela a entregavam por completo.

Draco se levantou e saiu a paços largos da arquibancada do campo de Quadribol, piscando repetidamente, tentando se livrar do calor dos olhos dela que parecia impregnar na pele, derretendo alguma coisa dentro dele.

**xx**

**2 de Maio de 1988**

Ele não deveria olhar para trás. A mão de Narcissa apertava a sua como viças enquanto andavam pela ponte destroçada, o barulho da batalha sendo travada há poucos metros ficando um pouco mais distante a cada passo apertado que davam.

"Eu sinto muito, Draco.", ela lhe disse um pouco antes de chegarem à horda da floresta, "Nós tentamos fazer a sua vida a melhor possível, meu filho, mas vai ser tudo diferente daqui pra frente".

Ele não respondeu. Continuou andando e olhando para baixo, fechando os olhos a cada barulho especialmente alto que escutava atrás de si. Sentia vontade de vomitar, o gosto amargo da bile subindo na garganta e descendo novamente toda vez que ele se recusava a abrir a boca e deixar que todo o podre saísse de dentro dele.

Aquele era o seu podre, os seus destroços, as suas crenças, a sua batalha e ele se afastava de tudo aquilo a cada passo rápido que dava, lado a lado com sua mãe, deixando que as palavras dela varressem a sua mente até que só sobrasse o tom daquela voz que conhecia tão bem, mesmo que o que ela tenha dito culminasse com todos os pensamentos sombrios que lhe rondavam a mente.

Ele não deveria, sabia que não deveria, mas não pode evitar olhar para trás uma última vez antes de aparatar ao lado dela e, mesmo que a escola e a ponte estivessem reconstruídas quando ele voltasse ali no final daquele ano, ele sabia que aquele era o modo como ele guardaria Hogwarts dentro da sua mente: destroços, o lugar onde medos e incertezas colimavam.

**xx**

**20 de Novembro de 1988**

Nada havia mudado para eles.

Pansy revirava as garrafas vazias em cima da mesa do professor, na sala de aula fora de uso em que se reuniam toda sexta feira, a procura de uma que ainda tivesse algum líquido dentro. Zabini explicava com riqueza de detalhes para as irmãs Greengrass como fora transar com uma menina da Corvinal no escritório pessoal de Slunghorn e, muito embora as meninas dissessem que não acreditavam em uma palavra que ele dizia, ele flagrou alguns os olhares languidos que Daphne lançava na direção de Zabini.

Nott entornava uma garrafa após a outra em pé no canto da sala, em silêncio, como ele geralmente fazia, ignorando completamente a agitação dos colegas. Ele olhou para Nott enquanto levava a garrafa de Firewhiskey aos lábios. Havia algo muito errado com Nott, algo que o perseguia e que se libertava de dentro dele toda vez que ele colocava qualquer coisa alcoólica na boca.

"Você está quieto hoje", Pansy lhe disse se sentando no seu colo, beijando o seu rosto, o cheiro de bebida se desprendendo da pele dela, "está parecendo aquela aberração do Nott.", ela riu. E ele pensou que deveria estar rindo também, aquilo parecia algo que ele faria antes da guerra, antes da ponte em destroços.

Ele olhou para Nott mais uma vez, os olhos dele presos num ponto no infinito enquanto segurava a garrafa na mão direita e, por mais que ele sempre considerara a atitude de Nott estranha, ele entendia agora, enquanto o observava com os olhos vidrados, ignorando completamente o que quer que Pansy estivesse dizendo ao pé do seu ouvido, sentindo empatia por quaisquer que fossem os demônios que perseguissem Nott.

Ele tinha os seus próprios demônios agora.

**xx**

**12 de Dezembro de 2005**

"Você não pode viver a vida toda à base de miojo e coca cola, Malfoy", ele já havia desistido de lhe dizer para usar a porta e parar de esfregar na cara dele que ela ainda podia usar magia toda vez que aparatava no seu apartamento. Ela diria que era uma questão de praticidade e que só estava checando como ele estava, o que o levaria a dizer que ele não precisava dela como babá, então, ela mencionaria _novamente_ o incidente envolvendo uma lata de feijões e o forno microondas.

Até aquela discussão terminar, o miojo dele já estaria frio, então ele se limitou a olhar para ela com todo o desprezo que conseguia reunir com meia dúzia de macarrões batendo no seu queixo enquanto ele os tentava engolir.

Ela sorriu.

"Posso sim, observe.", ele disse limpando o queixo com as costas da mão, sorrindo quando ela o olhou com desaprovação.

"Não, larga isso, nós vamos sair pra comer.", ela se movia surpreendentemente rápido quando queria, tirando o garfo da mão dele antes que ele conseguisse se levantar e o segurar acima da sua cabeça, fora do alcance dela.

"Eu não posso usar magia pelos próximo cinco anos, Granger, eu não posso aparatar. Eu tenho quase certeza que você estava lá quando me disseram isso", ele tentava brincar sobre o assunto, mas os lábios dela sempre se contorciam quando ele falava naquilo. Ele tinha certeza que ela de alguma forma se culpava pelo veredicto dele, ele sabia que ela achava que poderia ter feito mais, muito embora ela tenha feito tudo ao seu alcance.

Era quem ela era.

"Eu sei, foi por isso que eu vim de carro."

"Você aparatou na minha sala."

"Sim, mas eu aparatei do carro até aqui. Só pra te irritar."

Ela parecia presunçosa segurando o garfo dele na mão, enquanto ele tentava cavar um buraco no cérebro dela apenas com a força do seu olhar.

"Eu não gosto de carros."

"Eu já te disse que você não precisa compreender exatamente como eles funcionam para confiar neles."

"Grifinórios.", ele se levantou, abrindo a porta da geladeira e tirando a coca cola dali de dentro, dando goladas direto da garrafa, ignorando o copo que ela estendia na direção dele.

"Vai valer a pena eu juro.", elas piscou seus enormes olhos castanhos para ele enquanto abraçava o copo vazio, claramente optando pela chantagem emocional. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas sorriu quando se virou para guardar a coca novamente na geladeira, longe da vista dela.

"Caralho. É bom que valha mesmo, Granger, deve estar menos cinco graus lá fora."

"Vai valer, eu juro!", ela arremessou o casaco de Draco na cara dele e saiu do apartamento antes que ele a pudesse retaliar de alguma forma.

**xx**

**9 de Outubro de 1988**

"Eu me _recuso_ a fazer um projeto sobre isso", ele disse erguendo o queixo, parado a poucos metros da mesa que ela se preparava para ocupar na biblioteca, havia pelo menos oito livros nos braços dela.

Ela colocou os livros sobre a mesa e se abaixou para pegar a sua mochila, tirando o pergaminho, a pena e o tinteiro de dentro dela, se sentando na cadeira a sua frente, sem demonstrar qualquer indicativo de que o tinha escutado.

"Você _escutou_ o que eu disse, Granger? _Eu não vou fazer um projeto sobre isso!_"

Ela abriu o primeiro livro da pilha e passou o dedo pelo índice enquanto o lia, anotando o número da página e do capítulo que ela achava ter a ver com a pesquisa que pretendia desenvolver.

"_É o seu sangue imundo atrapalhando a sua audição ou você só perdeu a noção do perigo?_", ele vociferou, batendo as mãos no tampo da mesa que ela ocupava.

Ela não se assustou, como ele esperava que acontecesse, ela apenas levantou os olhos do livro que lia, o dedo ainda no meio da página, indicando onde parara a leitura, encarando-o com a expressão mais séria que ele já vira no rosto dela.

"Vamos esclarecer uma coisa aqui, Malfoy: eu ganhei e você perdeu, então quem não está sabendo como medir o perigo da situação é _você_.", ele sentia o coração bater descompassado a cada palavra vagarosamente pronunciada por ela, "Então senta logo nessa cadeira antes que você diga algo que vá se arrepender."

"Você está me ameaçando, Granger? É esse o jogo que você quer jogar?", ele estava tremendo, os olhos estreitos como fendas enquanto a encarava.

"Eu não estou te ameaçando, Malfoy, mas como você sabe, esse trabalho vai te render um relatório de aproveitamento que será lido pelo Wizengamot no término deste ano letivo, então eu sugiro que você _sente_ e _faça_ o projeto."

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes, os olhos varrendo o rosto dela a procura de qualquer coisa que denunciasse ameaça por trás dos seus olhos castanhos, mas não havia nada. Ela estava séria, mas ela genuinamente não parecia inclinada a usar nada daquilo contra ele.

Ele respirou fundo antes de puxar a cadeira que o deixaria sentado na frente dela, a raiva dançando em todos os seus poros e fazendo com que o sangue corresse na velocidade da luz pelas veias.

"Isso é vingança, não é? Foi por isso que você escolheu esse tema, você está me retaliando por tudo o que já aconteceu entre nós.", ela exitou por alguns segundos, a expressão no seu rosto suavizando significativamente antes que ela voltasse a ler onde marcara ainda há pouco com o dedo.

"Não, Malfoy, eu não escolhi esse tema para me vingar de você. Eu o escolhi porque eu acho que você seja inteligente o suficiente para chegar às suas próprias conclusões sobre os fatos, sem que eu ou qualquer pessoa precise fazer lavagem cerebral em você.", ela não o olhou ao dizer aquilo, continuou com a cabeça abaixada, supostamente lendo o índice do livro, mas ele reparou que ela não mais movia o dedo sobre a página.

"Eu nunca vou ser um dos seus, Granger."

Ela o olhou então. E ele registrou pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia que os olhos dela pareciam queimar se ele os encarasse por muito tempo.

"Eu não quero isso. Eu quero que você seja _seu_. Leia, chegue às suas conclusões e ponto final."

"Você quer que eu minta sobre as minhas crenças, então? É isso o que você quer que eu faça para conseguir um 'ótimo' no seu relatório de merda?"

Ela meneou a cabeça, um sorrisinho minúsculo nos seus lábios.

"Qualquer que seja a sua conclusão, Malfoy, contanto que seja só sua, já valerá um 'ótimo' no meu _relatório de merda_."

Ele se pegou sorrindo ao a escutar se referir ao relatório daquela forma, antes de mudar a sua expressão para o olhar de desdém que sempre sustentava quando ela estava por perto. Pegou o próximo livro da pilha que ela tinha colocado sobre o centro da mesa, bufando ao ler o título: Os Mistérios da Transfusão de Sangue Trouxa.

**xx**

**6 de Dezembro de 1998**

Potter e Weasley a vieram visitar num dia especialmente frio no começo de dezembro. Era um dos "dias preferidos dela", ele notou ao apertar os olhos quando o Sol refletido pelo gelo entrou como uma adaga nos seus olhos. Ele a viu no café da manhã, mexendo-se no banco e se recusando terminantemente a comer qualquer coisa que a irmã de Weasley tentasse lhe enfiar goela abaixo, um sorriso nervoso no seu rosto durante toda a refeição.

Ela saiu correndo pela porta do castelo assim que dera o horário para a visita em Hogsmead, encontrando com eles na metade do caminho e pulando nos dois ao mesmo tempo, segurando o pescoço de cada um deles em um dos seus braços.

Eles riram, Weasley disse alguma coisa que a fez dar um tapa no braço dele que provavelmente doera muito menos do que ele fizera parecer, aquele imbecil. Ela fazia movimentos exagerados com as mãos enquanto falava, Potter replicava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e Weasley a olhava como se ela fosse a única coisa brilhando naquela manhã ensolarada de dezembro.

"O que foi?", Pansy perguntou ao entrelaçar o seu braço no dele. Ele reparou que ela o encarava com curiosidade, uma das suas sobrancelhas negras erguidas, assistindo a expressão de desprezo que ele sustentava se transformar num sorriso, antes que ele respondesse que não havia nada de errado, muito embora ele tenha estreitado os olhos para aquela cabeçorra vermelha por todo o caminho de Hogwarts até Hogsmead, mesmo que o Sol não estivesse mais incomodando a sua visão.

**xx**

**12 de Dezembro de 2005**

"Isso não é uma palavra.", ele a informou.

"Você disse a mesma coisa sobre 'pregadores' e 'honestidade' na semana passada."

"Não dá nem pra se pronunciar isso."

"Skittles.", ela disse devagar, apontando para os próprios lábios.

"As pessoas não sabem, Granger, mas você é que nem aquele amigo sacana de estrangeiros que ensina palavrão e jura pra eles que os está ensinando a perguntar onde está o banheiro.", ela o encarou por alguns segundos, completamente perplexa, antes de cair na gargalhada.

Era o som mais contagiante que ele já ouvira na vida.

"E agora- pare de rir, Granger, e agora você está se aproveitando da minha inocência e me mandando fazer pedidos descabidos pro homem da loja de doces."

"_Da sua inocência, Malfoy?_"_, _ela fechou os olhos e abraçou o volante de tanto gargalhar. Ele tentava a todo custo manter o rosto impassivo, embora um sorrisinho teimoso cismasse em aparecer nos seus lábios.

"Sim, eu sou um virgem no mundo trouxa e você está tirando vantagem de mim."

"Para, fica quieto, eu vou ter que fazer xixi, para!", ela dizia, tentando puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões e rir ao mesmo tempo.

"Quem diria, senhorita Granger. A garota de ouro da Grifinória abusando de pobres sonserinos injustiçados, sozinhos e indefesos nesse mundo cruel e insípido."

"_Insípido? Quem fala assim, Malfoy?_"_, _ela ainda fazia aquele barulho estranho que lembrava sufocamento enquanto tentava respirar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo provavelmente nem era mais engraçado, mas ao ver o rosto dela completamente vermelho enquanto se mexia para frente e para trás no banco do carro, ele não conseguiu mais segurar o riso e se juntou a ela.

Ele riu até que lágrimas brotassem dos seus olhos.

**xx**

**17 de Março de 1999**

"Você é destro não é? Me dá o seu braço esquerdo, então.", ela disse a ele, segurando uma agulha na mão.

Ele tentou a todo custo evitar que aquele "projeto" dela chegasse àquele ponto. Eles discutiram e ele tinha certeza que ela só não batera nele, como o fizera no terceiro ano, porque eles foram interrompidos por aquele imbecil daquele Thomas da casa dela que, logo em seguida, começou a gritar com ele também, por lealdade grifinória ou algo do tipo.

Mas ele tinha que admitir que fazia algum sentido o que eles diziam, aqueles livros que ela o estava obrigando a ler. Ela contou a ele algumas outras histórias sobre o mundo trouxa, paralelos com o mundo bruxo e a questão do sangue que ela jurava ter a ver com o projeto, mas que ele sabia se tratar dela tentando o convencer a ver as coisas sob a sua perspectiva.

Ele resistiu, xingou os trouxas de estúpidos quando ela contou sobre a escravidão e alegou que eles eram bárbaros sem alma quando ela lhe disse o que aconteceu com o povo judeu durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. O problema era a falta de convicção com que ele tentava justificar as diferenças entre os episódios do mundo trouxa e a guerra pela pureza de sangue no mundo bruxo. Ele via agora, por mais que tentasse negar ou culpar os trouxas por todas as más decisões que tinham tomado, ele via as semelhanças, ele via todas as falhas no seu discurso.

Mas foi apenas quando ela o levou àquele hospital trouxa pela primeira vez que ele admitiu para si mesmo que talvez ele tenha errado. Em relação a ela, em relação a guerra, em relação a absolutamente tudo na sua vida.

Ela não disse absolutamente nada quando ele exigiu ir embora. Também não o procurou durante a uma semana que ele a evitou depois disso. Ela continuou indo à biblioteca, se debruçando sobre seus livros e adiantando o projeto, até que um dia ele resolveu se juntar a ela novamente, pronto para gritar a plenos pulmões, pronto para a culpar sobre qualquer coisa descabida que conseguisse pensar, por manipular a sua mente.

Mas ela nunca disse nada a respeito de todo o incidente, então ele ficou em silêncio também, muito embora ele soubesse que ela tenha compreendido tudo o que estava se passando com ele.

Até agora.

"Pega o meu braço direito, Granger.", ele lhe disse estendendo o braço na direção dela.

"Mas pode ser que seu braço fique meio dormente, é melhor se você me der o braço da mão que usa menos."

"Eu _não_ vou te dar o meu braço esquerdo, pega logo o meu direito ou esquece essa merda toda, Granger."

"Mas por que você não-"

"_Você sabe porque, porra!_", ela arregalou os olhos por uma fração de segundos antes de abaixar a cabeça, evitando a todo custo olhar nos olhos dele enquanto ruborizava furiosamente.

Ela respirou fundo e ajeitou a postura, olhando nos olhos dele logo em seguida, aquele olhar decidido no seu semblante que parecia fazer com que seus olhos cuspissem chamas.

"Eu te mostro a minha se você me mostrar a sua."

Ele piscou, sentindo como se alguém tivesse metido o pé com força no seu peito. Ele queria que ela parasse com isso, com essa história de lhe roubar todo o ar dos seus pulmões ao dizer a última coisa que ele esperava que ela dissesse.

Ela colocou a agulha sobre o algodão com álcool que estava na bancada e deu um passo incerto até ele. Engoliu o seco ao desabotoar o seu casaco e, quando o tirou do corpo, ela parecia tremer, embora não estivesse frio na sala. Estendeu a mão direita na direção dele, olhando para a bainha branca da camiseta de manga cumprida que usava. Ela arregaçou a manga até o cotovelo. "Mudblood", lia-se claramente em alto relevo na pele branca do antebraço dela.

"Ela lançou algum tipo de feitiço quando me cortou, eu não consigo tirar a cicatriz de jeito nenhum. Eu pesquisei, mas eu não...", ela murmurou. Aquela foi a primeira vez que passou pela cabeça dele o quanto todo aquele projeto provavelmente estaria mexendo com ela, que ele era apenas _uma_ das pessoas para quem ela tentaria mostrar o seu real valor, que ela provavelmente teria que fazer aquilo a vida toda.

Ele segurou o pulso dela com a mão esquerda, aproximando vagarosamente a ponta dos dedos da mãos direita das letras tortas e ofensivas tatuadas no braço dela para o que parecia ser para sempre. Ela tentou tirar o braço de perto dele quando ele a tocou, mas ele segurou o seu pulso com mais força, traçando a palavra toda com os seus dedos.

"Isso não significa absolutamente nada.", e não significava. Realmente não significava. Era como os judeus ou a cor da pele. Eles eram exatamente iguais.

"Nem a sua.", ela respondeu, um sorriso minúsculo nos seus lábios. Ele soltou o pulso dela e lhe estendeu o seu braço esquerdo.

Aquilo não significava absolutamente nada.

**xx**

**30 de Março de 1999**

Pansy se sentava com uma perna de cada lado do seu colo, seus dedos finos puxavam o seu cabelo, enquanto mordiscava de leve o seu pescoço, se atendo no lóbulo da sua orelha logo em seguida, como sabia que ele gostava. Ele passou uma das mãos pelas costas dela, tentando focar toda a sua atenção nas sensações que ela lhe proporcionava, mas não havia nada.

"Pansy, espera, eu-", ele não sabia como terminar aquela frase. A segurou pelos ombros e encarou os seus olhos esverdeados, os cabelos que ela conservara a vida toda na altura do queixo tocavam os seus ombros agora.

"Você finalmente vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, então?", os olhos dela passavam por todo o seu rosto, como se estivesse esperando descobrir alguma verdade oculta sob a pele alva dele.

"Não tem nada acontecendo, eu só não-"

"É ela, não é?"

"Não", ele respondeu rapidamente. _Rápido demais. _Ele fechou os olhos e contraiu os lábios numa linha fina.

Pansy sorriu e meneou a cabeça, como geralmente fazia quando sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas não iria se dispor a discutir até arrancar a verdade dele.

Ele deveria ter perguntando sobre o que ela estava falando, era óbvio que deveria, mas a coisa toda parecia tão evidente que a negação saltou dos lábios dele antes que ele pudesse se quer considerar a questão.

"Não é só ela,", ele disse. E havia verdade naquelas palavras, o que fez com que Pansy sentasse nos seus joelhos e o encarasse mais uma vez, "é tudo, Pansy. Está tudo tão fodido."

Ele sentiu vontade de suspirar ao dizer aquilo, mas não o fez, se limitando a encarar os olhos verdes dela sem piscar, até que os seus enchessem de água, até que ela descobrisse o que os gélidos dele queriam dizer.

"Nada mudou, Draco, não realmente", ela respondeu, depois do que pareceu a ele muito tempo, "Nosso lado perdeu a guerra, mas nós ainda somos as mesmas pessoas e acreditamos nas mesmas coisas. Talvez não seja o momento de gritar aos sete ventos sobre nossas crenças, mas está tudo aqui ainda."

Ele pensou sobre aquilo. As palavras de Pansy nadando em sua mente, sem que nenhum sentido fosse feito de nada do que ela dissera. Ele se perguntou quando foi que aquelas coisas pararam de lhe representar,, então pensou em Nagini na sua sala de jantar, devorando aquela mulher na sua frente, dos cabelos desgrenhados do seu pai e do abraço apertado da sua mãe toda vez que ele era mandado para um dos calabouços para torturar alguém. A ponte de Hogwarts destroçada e seus passos certeiros para longe de tudo aquilo. O projeto de Granger, as sacolas plásticas com sangue dentro, todas tão parecidos em cor e textura que era impossível distinguir um do outro. O modo como ela havia sorrido no dia que ele lhe disse que ela parecia o verão, a luz que parecia emanar dos olhos dela toda vez que ela o olhava. Aquela cicatriz feia no seu antebraço e o modo como aquilo não significava absolutamente nada. Nem a dela, nem a dele.

"Mudou sim, Pansy", ele respondeu, por fim, lutando para esconder o espanto ao se deparar com os olhos verdes dela o encarando, ao invés daqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam âmbar sob a luz do Sol.

"Não, Draco, mas você mudou.", ela saiu do colo dele devagar, se agachando na sua frente e tomando as mãos dele nas suas. As mãos de Pansy eram sempre geladas, "Eu não posso fazer parte disso, mas eu espero que você se encontre, Draco.", ela se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto dele, virando de costas e caminhando em direção ao seu dormitório, sua saia indo da direita para esquerda conforme ela subia os degraus, "Eu espero que você seja feliz".

Ela fechou a porta do quarto logo em seguida, fechando também a porta do que quer que houvesse entre ela e Draco.

**xx**

******6 de Dezembro de 1998**

Ele voltou mais cedo de Hogsmead naquele dia. Sua justificativa era que ele tinha que fazer o trabalho com Granger, muito embora ele soubesse estar ao menos três horas adiantado. A justificativa de Pansy era que, pelo mau humor dele, ele tinha um encontro marcado com o anticristo.

"Que porra, Granger, você está fazendo todas as contas de probabilidades sanguíneas errado. Você não pensa?"

"Faça você então, Malfoy.", ela respondeu num monótono que em nada lembrava a sua corrida desesperado para os braços de Weasley e Potter há algumas horas. Aquilo o irritava de um modo que ele não conseguia nem começar a compreender.

"Eu não vou fazer o seu trabalho, sua vaca preguiçosa, nós concordamos que você faria as contas e eu faria a pesquisa sobre intolerância alimentícia e tipos sanguíneos."

Ela respirou fundo. Sem levantar o rosto, estendeu a mão na direção dele, "Ok, então deixa eu fazer de novo.", ela mexeu os dedos, gesticulando que ele deveria passar o papel para a mão dela.

Ele não o fez.

"Isso não vai funcionar se eu tiver que checar todo o seu trabalho além dor fazer o meu."

"Eu já entendi, Malfoy, me passa o pergaminho.", ela ainda não havia levantado a cabeça. Havia uma nota estranha na voz dela, algo levemente esganiçado que ele não se lembrava de já ter ouvido vindo dela vez alguma.

"Porque eu nem queria fazer essa merda em primeiro lugar, Granger, então se eu tiver que fazer o meu _e_ o seu trabalho, você-"

"_Me passa essa merda, Malfoy, eu já entendi!_"

Ela levantou o rosto, então. Manchas vermelhas se espalhavam pelas suas bochechas e pelo seu pescoço, seu nariz estava vermelho também e os olhos marejados brilhavam tanto quanto o gelo sob a luz do Sol que ela gostava tanto.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando se recordar de algo que tenha visto que justificasse aquela expressão chorosa no rosto dela, mas tudo o que ele se lembrava era dela pulando no pescoço de Weasley e do modo como ele a olhava.

"Quanto mau humor pra quem passou uma tarde inteira pulando em cima daquele seu namorado sardento, hein, Granger?"

"Cala a boca, Mal-"

"Não, pensando bem, eu entendo o seu mau humor. Se eu tivesse que olhar pra aquela cara feia dele eu provavelmente também-"

"Chega, eu não quero-"

"Mas achei que pelo menos a transa te deixaria um pouquinho mais bem humorada.", provavelmente era o que tinha acontecido. Todo mundo sempre soube que eles ficariam juntos, aquilo era, inclusive, uma piada recorrente na Sonserina, sobre como aqueles dois eram patéticos e sem imaginação.

"_Para com isso ag-_"

"Se bem que voltamos no ponto que se trata de Weasley, não é mesmo? Ele já comeu você, Granger?", ele era estúpido demais para ela. E Draco sentia raiva pelo fato que, aparentemente, apenas _ele_ reparara naquilo.

"Malfoy-"

"Quando, exatamente? Nós temos uma aposta sobre isso na Son-"

"_Cala a porra da sua boca, Malfoy! Eu não quero falar sobre Ron! Eu não quero-_", parecia haver algo borbulhando dentro dele quando a primeira lágrima caiu dos olhos dela.

"Ah, problemas no paraíso, Granger? Não posso dizer que estou-", era como se o Sol estivesse derretendo a neve mais uma vez, mas ele não era o inverno daquela vez. Weasley o era, Weasley sempre-

Aquela não era a primeira vez que ela o fazia, mas veio como uma surpresa, tal qual quando ela o fez há cinco anos: o som agudo da mão dela contra o rosto dele ecoando nos seus ouvidos, a boca levemente aberta enquanto ele a encarava completamente perplexo, o rosto latejando onde provavelmente haveria uma marca da mão dela.

"Vai se foder, Malfoy.", ela respondeu num tom sombrio, levantando-se e largando todo o seu material para trás.

**xx**

******12 de Dezembro de 2005**

"Você não está falando sério.", ele disse a ela, a luz do poste de rua ao lado de onde ela estacionara o carro iluminando o lado direito da sua face.

"Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida."

"Não, eu me _recuso, _Granger. Eu não vou sair do carro nesse frio do caralho pra pedir o seu doce imaginário na doceria."

"Eu acho melhor você ir, Draco, deve fazer uns quinze minutos que estamos parados aqui fora. O velhinho paquistanês que toma conta do caixa vai achar que estamos bolando um assalto."

Ele analisou a questão em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Granger."

"Sim, Draco?", ela ainda olhava para frente, forçando uma expressão impassiva no rosto, embora ele pudesse ver o canto dos lábios dela teimando em subir.

"Que espécie de _imbecil_ planejaria um assalto parado na frente do lugar que pretende assaltar?", ela virou a cabeça vagarosamente para o olhar, empinando o nariz daquela maneira presunçosa que ela fazia desde os onze anos de idade.

"Desculpe se a minha falta de experiência em assaltos a docerias te ofende, Malfoy, mas nem todos nós podemos ser mestres do crime."

"Ah, eu sei disso, mas daí até elaborar um crime na cara de quem se pretende assaltar como um bando de grfinó- ah, espere, eu entendo agora.", ele sorriu quando ele empinou o nariz um pouco mais ainda.

"Você está tentando me distrair e se livrar da responsabilidade de ir buscar meus Skittles.", ela voltou à sua posição austera, encarando um ponto no infinito pelo vidro dianteiro do carro.

"_Responsabilidade?", _ele perguntou, virando a cabeça energicamente para a encarar, "Quando foi que eu assumi isso como responsabilidade? _Melhor ainda! _Quando foi que eu _concordei_ em ir buscar seu Sitles?"

"Skittles."

"Se você quer tanto comer esse negócio, Granger,", ele emendou a ignorando por completo, ainda mais porque aquele sorrisinho minúsculo e irritante voltara aos lábios dela, "então levanta a bunda do banco e vá buscar você mesma."

"Eu não posso sair do carro,", ela o informou, dando de ombros enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo volante, "estamos parados num lugar proibido, eu tenho que ficar aqui caso seja preciso manobrar."

"Então pare num lugar permitido."

"Não, eu acho que não."

"E por que não, Granger?", ele passou as mãos no rosto, pensando pelo o que deveria ser a milionésima vez na sua vida que ela era a pessoa mais exaustiva para se ter uma discussão em todo o universo.

"Porque se eu fizesse isso", ela se virou para ele novamente, falando pausadamente, daquele jeito que ela sabia que o irritava, "eu não teria desculpa nenhuma para ficar aqui no quentinho enquanto você sai no frio pra me buscar doces."

Ele olhou para ela incrédulo por alguns instantes. Mesmo com a pouca luz vinda da rua, era possível ver as sardinhas sobre o nariz dela.

"E você acha que me contar o seu plano malévolo foi uma boa ideia? Eu não sei como vocês grifinórios sobreviveram esse tempo todo, Granger, honestamente não sei."

"Nós temos carisma.", ela deu de ombros mais uma vez, tirando a chave do contato logo em seguida e a balançando na frente do nariz dele, "E no meu caso em específico, eu tenho a chave do carro também. Eu travei o controle do seu vidro, Malfoy, e a cada três minutos que você passar sentado aí, eu vou abaixar o seu vidro um pouquinho mais.", ela sentou em cima da chave quando ele tentou a arrancar das mãos dela.

"Você é o demônio."

"É o contato prolongado com Sonserinos."

Quase valia a pena morrer de hipotermia para ver o modo singular como a baixa claridade fazia os olhos dela brilharem enquanto ela sorria.

Ele meneou a cabeça e fechou a cara.

"Ah, caralho, _que seja_. Como chama essa merda mesmo?"

"Skittles.", ela repetiu mais uma vez, um sorriso doce nos lábios, enquanto piscava inocentemente para ele.

Ele estreitou os olhos na direção dela.

"Certo. Um pacote de Sitles pra você, então."

"_Skittles!_", ela gritou enquanto ele fechava a porta do carro. Ele a ignorou, enfiando as mãos no bolso do casaco e andado depressa para dentro da loja, tentando a todo custo manter o sorriso escondido sob o cachecol enrolado no pescoço.

**xx**

**28 de Maio de 1999**

"Minha mãe me mandou o resultado dos exames hoje de manhã", ela disse, escalando os degraus da arquibancada do campo de Quadribol, sentando-se no mesmo lugar que se sentava desde o dia que contou a ele que seus dias preferidos eram quando o Sol iluminava a neve, "aparentemente, seu sangue vale ouro no mundo trouxa também, Malfoy."

Ela estava com as calças azuis novamente, embora essas fossem mais claras do que aquelas que ela geralmente usava. Os tênis dela tinham uma borracha branca na ponta e eram azuis escuros, quase da mesma cor do casaco sobre seus ombros, novamente grande demais para ela. A essa altura, ele havia concluído que ela tinha algum problema de auto-imagem que a impossibilitava de comprar roupas do seu tamanho real.

"Não posso dizer que estou surpreso, Granger.", ele sorriu quando a olhou, dias de vento deixavam o cabelo dela ainda mais lastimável do que o normal. Ela tentava a todo custo baixar os fios rebeldes enquanto bufava.

"Eu estou um pouco surpresa, na verdade.", ela lhe disse quando finalmente conseguiu prender os cabelos num coque mal feito no topo da cabeça, "Acho irônico pensar que Draco Malfoy seja O negativo, um doador universal."

"E qual é o seu tipo?"

"AB positivo."

"Aí sim temos ironia: a senhorita protetora dos pobres e oprimidos tem o tipo sanguíneo mais ingrato de todos e não pode doar para quase ninguém.", ela olhava para um ponto qualquer no infinito, a testa irrugada e uma expressão pensativa no rosto, "Provavelmente é uma coisa boa, Granger, você ia querer doar todo o seu sangue numa tacada só para salvar um monte de gente que não conhece e acabar se matando."

Ela piscou algumas vezes e sorriu, soltando um risinho pelo nariz e erguendo as sobrancelhas, o que no idioma das expressões faciais dela, significava que ela concordava com ele.

"E você, doador universal, nunca vai dar seu sangue para absolutamente ninguém."

Há alguns meses, ele teria ficado _puto_ ao ouvir aquilo, certo de que haveria algum tipo de juízo de valor naquelas palavras. Agora, no entanto, ele sabia que ela não tinha a menor intenção de o ofender ao dizer aquelas palavras.

"Eu não diria _absolutamente ninguém._", ele respondeu devagar, ponderando sobre a questão.

"Então se eu sofresse um acidente você consideraria me passar um pouco desse seu ouro vermelho?", ela o olhou com incredulidade, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

A direita, sempre a direita. Ela não sabia como erguer apenas a esquerda e parecia estar tendo um derrame toda vez que tentava.

"O que causou o seu acidente?"

"O quê? Como isso é relevante, Malfoy?", vários fios teimosos se desprendiam do seu coque.

"É relevante para eu saber se eu sou a sua única opção na face da Terra, Granger."

"Suponhamos que sim, Malfoy.", ela se virou para ele e molhou os lábios antes de voltar a falar, gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos, "Suponhamos que eu tenha caído num buraco enquanto praticava alpinismo. Aí você estaria lá no buraco com uma equipe médica e todos os médicos são soro positivo."

Não sorrir para ela e manter o rosto impassivo exigia todo o auto-controle que eu ele possuía.

"Por que diabos você foi escalar a montanha, Granger? Você tem a pior coordenação motora que eu já vi em uma pessoa."

"Foi uma aposta!", ela sorria, o Sol que baixava no horizonte a tingia de centenas de tons de amarelo e dourado, "Eu perdi uma aposta para você e aí tive que escalar a montanha."

"Ah, isso explica porque eu estaria te esperando num buraco com uma equipe médica. Eu sabia que você cairia, certo?"

"Certo."

O coque dela se desfez quando ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

"Mas se eu sabia que você precisaria de sangue, por que eu não teria incluído pelo menos _um_ médico que não fosse soro positivo?"

"Eu não sei, Malfoy, foi você quem montou a equipe médica."

"Estou começando a ver falhas nesse seu cenário, Granger.", ela deu um tapa no braço dele e riu, os fios do seus cabelos tingidos de dourado pela luz do Sol emoldurando o rosto dela.

"Responda a pergunta, Malfoy!"

"E eu também não entendo porque eu teria mandado você subir numa montanha depois de ganhar uma aposta. Ainda mais porque eu teria certeza que você precisaria de mim depois."

"Malfoy!", os olhos dela estavam semi-cerrados agora, e o barulho da sua risada preenchia todo o ar da primavera.

"Tudo bem, Granger.", ele respondeu após um suspiro, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais difícil que ele diria na vida, "Se você cair de um penhasco, não morrer na queda e eu estiver te esperando lá embaixo com uma equipe médica em que eu sou o único doador possível, eu posso considerar o seu caso."

"Considerar com carinho?", ela piscou seus enormes olhos castanhos para ele, dando um sorrisinho esperançoso.

Ele sorriu. Ela venceu.

"Você acaba de ganhar uma batalha aqui, Granger, não teste a sua sorte."

Ela deu um sorriso triunfante, o que fez com que ele soltasse um risinho pelo nariz, enquanto a observava olhar novamente para frente, para um ponto qualquer no infinito, a expressão preocupada tomando conta do seu semblante novamente. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ponderando se deveria ou não perguntar o que a estava incomodando desde que se sentara ali.

"Malfoy?", ela disse tentativa e ele teve a certeza que o que quer que a estivesse incomodando tinha alguma relação com ele, "Eu... hm, Harry e Ron vieram me visitar alguns dias antes do natal e... eles estão fazendo treinamento para aurores, sabe? Então eles estão o tempo todo transitando pelo Ministério da Magia.", ele permaneceu quieto, olhando para frente, com medo de a intimidar de alguma forma se olhasse diretamente para ela. Ela ainda encarava um ponto no infinito, "Ron me contou naquele dia que tinha escutado os juristas do Wizengamot falando sobre você. Eles disseram que seria o julgamento mais fácil da carreira deles porque já estava tudo decidido."

Ela o olhou, então. Os olhos dela estavam marejados, as lágrimas presas nos cílios tingidas de dourado pelo por do Sol. Ele sentiu o estômago afundar ao olhar para ela, o coração batia descompassado dentro de peito, um sentimento peculiar de que estava caindo em queda livre.

"Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.", ela colocou sua mão pequena no braço dele, esfregando os olhos e limpando as lágrimas com a outra, "Eu vou submeter o meu relatório e estou pesquisando sobre como revogar uma decisão do conselho e apelar para outras instâncias e aí eu vou-".

"O Wizengamot é a última instância, Granger.", ele sabia. No fundo, ele sempre soube. Ele nunca tivera chance alguma com o resto da comunidade bruxa.

Ela era a única luz que ele tinha.

"_Eu sei disso_, mas deve haver algum jeito de apelar para eles.", ela insistiu, tirando a mão do braço dele e passando as duas sob os olhos, as lágrimas douradas teimavam em cair, "Além do quê, eles ainda não têm todas as evidências, o relatório ainda está comigo, então eles _não podem-_"

Ele se lembrava agora. Aquele fora o dia que ela pulara em Potter e Weasley assim que os vira no meio do caminho entre Hogwarts e Hogsmead. O dia que Weasley havia olhado para ela como se ela fosse a única fonte de luz da vida _dele._ O dia que ela errara as contas e chorara a na biblioteca.

"Era por isso que você estava puta da vida naquele dia?"

O dia em que ele agiu como um completo imbecil porque sentia uma labareda queimar dentro dele, a certeza de que tudo aquilo era por Weasley.

"O quê?"

Mas era por ele.

"Nós nos encontramos para continuar o trabalho naquele dia e brigamos porque você estava errando as contas sobre probabilidade sanguínea."

"Nós brigamos porque você falou um monte de coisas sobre Ron e eu.", ela o corrigiu com uma expressão azeda.

"Que seja. Era por isso que você estava brava?"

Não que ele fosse admitir nem sob a ponta da varinha Voldemort, mas ele estava legitimamente envergonhado pelo modo como agira com ela.

"Era o principal motivo.", ela voltou a olhar para frente, falando com cautela, "Ron estava achando graça na situação. Ele disse que eu poderia abandonar mais uma das minhas causas perdidas e finalmente tocar a minha vida."

Ele sentiu a respiração prendendo na garganta ao olhar para ela, o estômago borbulhando novamente.

"Era isso então? Uma causa perdida?", parecia haver uma bola incandescente queimando no seu peito.

"Não, claro que n-"

Ele se sentia traído e _estúpido_ por ter realmente _acredito_ em tudo aquilo, sua respiração era tão acelerada que ele mal conseguia distinguir os pensamentos coerentes da histeria.

"Porque eu _não preciso_ da porra da sua pena, Granger. Eu não sou uma caralho de um elfo indefe-"

"Draco, para.", o choque por ela ter usado o seu primeiro nome o fez ficar quieto, soava diferente quando ela falava, "Não é isso, ok? Eu não vejo você como uma das minhas causas perdidas."

Havia súplica nos olhos dela e ele sentia raiva por reparar, mesmo no meio de todas aquelas sensações que o atravessam, que o âmbar ainda parecia brilhar como Sol.

"Então para quê tudo isso, Granger?"

Ela se retraiu um pouco ao ouvir o tom da voz dele, aquele tom frio e distante que ele costumava usar antes de... bem, dela.

"Eu não...", ela respirou fundo e estufou o peito, encarando-o determinada, "Dumbledore viu algo de bom em você e todo mundo tinha _tanta_ certeza do que fazer com as suas vidas quando a guerra acabasse e eu _não sabia_. Eu ainda não sei. Então a professora McGonagall me perguntou se eu poderia fazer o projeto com você e eu _não te conhecia_ e eu não-"

"Respire, Granger."

"Eu quis conhecer você e saber se Dumbledore tinha razão. Eu achei que isso me ajudaria a encontrar a mim mesma."

Ela baixou os ombros novamente, soltando o ar pela boca, parecendo absolutamente miserável e incerta ao esperar qualquer tipo de reconhecimento da parte dele.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, que caíram exatamente no mesmo lugar de sempre enquanto ponderava a questão. Ele a olhava, os olhos dela procurando algo no rosto dele que indicasse que ele não estava bravo, que acreditava nela.

E ele acreditava, honestamente acreditava.

"E ajudou?", ele perguntou, enfim.

"Ajudou.", ela respondeu com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Em algum momento durante aquele ano, ele aprendera a ler as expressões faciais dela, era como fazer um curso sobre _quem realmente era_ Granger. E ele mal podia acreditar no quão aliviada o fato de ele acreditar nela a deixava.

"O que você vai fazer ano que vem, então?"

"Não importa.", ela sorria abertamente agora, "O que importa é que Dumbledore tinha razão."

Ele não conseguiu refrear o pequeno sorriso que tomou os seus lábios. Se ele fosse ser completamente honesto, ele nem ao menos tentou.

"Eu não encaro tudo o que nós fizemos esse ano com o projeto como uma causa, Malfoy, mas eu fico feliz em poder fazer essas coisas. Essa é quem eu sou."

"Eu sei.", ele sabia, ele realmente sabia. Ele era a prova viva do que acontecia quando alguém ficava muito tempo exposto a ela.

"Então por mais que eu _não veja_ as coisas que eu faço como causas, eu sempre vou tentar lutar pelas pessoas, eu sempre vou-"

"Por que você está me dizendo tudo isso, Granger?", ela parecia aflita quando ele a interrompeu. Respirou fundo e olhou para frente por alguns instantes. Ele chegou a se perguntar se ela responderia.

"Eu não sei, Malfoy.", ela o olhou, então. O Sol que se punha à direita deles a iluminava como se ela fosse toda pintada em dourado, "Ninguém entende porque eu faço as coisas que eu faço e eu queria que alguém tentasse entender, às vezes."

_Porque você é o Sol._

"Você faz porque é quem você é."

"Sim.", ela respondeu rindo, uma lágrima escorreu pelo lado direito da face dela e ela se apressou em limpar o rosto.

"E você nunca vai deixar de fazer essas coisas e 'tocar com a sua vida' porque é essa a vida que você quer levar.", é bom ser compreendido às vezes, ele pensou enquanto acompanhava o sorriso dela aumentar um pouco mais.

"Sim.", ela limpou os olhos novamente, olhou para cima e piscou diversas vezes, até ter certeza que os olhos estavam secos, antes de continuar, "Eu vou fazer de tudo para revogar a decisão deles, Malfoy, vou até dizer que você topou doar o seu sangue para mim caso eu caia de uma montanha e esteja a beira da morte."

E apesar da situação terrível em que ele se encontrava, da desesperança e da frustração em saber que você pode mudar a si mesmo, mas que isso não significava que as pessoas te olharam diferente, ele sorriu.

"Eu nunca tive esperanças em relação a isso, Granger. Eu sempre soube que o Wizengamot ia me foder."

"Mas eu vou-"

"Eu sei. Eu só estou dizendo que eu já esperava por isso e que vai acontecer exatamente como Weasley disse que aconteceria."

"E eu estou dizendo que eu vou continuar tentando mesmo assim.", ela teimou, parecendo determinada.

"Eu sei, Granger, eu sei."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio até que toda a cor desaparecesse do céu e só restasse um azul quase negro, salteado por estrelas.

**xx**

**23 de Janeiro de 2000**

"Eu sinto _tanto_, meu filho", Narcissa lhe disse no momento que ele saiu pela porta do Tribunal de Wizengamot.

Ele não sentia as próprias pernas. Passou um dos braços pelas costas da mãe enquanto olhava catatônico para um ponto no infinito. Era isso, ele não se juntaria ao pai em Azkaban, mas tampouco retomaria a sua vida. Ele fora sentenciado a passar os próximos dez anos da sua vida com eles, com os _porcos._

Foi quando ela passou pela porta, os olhos que brilhavam como o Sol presos nos dele até que ela tivesse que virar a cabeça para o olhar. Então ocorreu a ele que eles não eram como porcos, no final das contas. Eles era como ela. E como ele. E nada daquilo que ele aprendeu um dia significava absolutamente nada.

Ele passou o outro braço pelas costas de Narcissa e a abraçou mais apertando, assegurando a ela que ficaria tudo bem e, com a imagem do Sol dos olhos dela cravados em sua mente, o mundo, mesmo aquele mundo que ele não conhecia nada a respeito, não parecia tão sombrio assim.

**xx**

**31 de Julho de 1999**

Enquanto voltavam para casa no Expresso de Hogwarts, ele desenvolveu essa teoria que se uma pessoa ficasse muito tempo observando as árvores passarem velozes pela janela, em dado momento, o mundo todo pareceria uma bola verde de borrões, tédio e trevas.

"Para de ler essa merda, Granger. Eu estou entediado."

"A gente chega em cinco minutos, tenho certeza que você aguenta.", ela virou mais uma página daquele livro que provavelmente pesava mais do que ela.

"Quando o carrinho de doces passar, eu te compro cinco sapos de chocolate."

"Sete.", ela disse, finalmente olhando para ele, estreitando os olhos em desafio.

"Vendido."

"Sobre o que você quer falar, então?", ela leu a página do livro que estava e então o fechou, colocando-o no banco ao seu lado.

Ela estava como as calças azuis e o tênis de borracha branca na ponta novamente. Ele não sabia exatamente como ou quando aquilo havia acontecido, mas a verdade é que estava acostumado a vê-la usando roupas trouxas. Ela ficava bem nelas, muito embora usasse aqueles casacos ridículos.

"Sobre prospectos de carreira, na verdade."

"Oh.", ela piscou algumas vezes e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, o que ela geralmente fazia quando dava a alguém sua atenção total.

"É bem provável que eles me mandem pro mundo trouxa,", ele respirou fundo. Ele contemplou não dizer a ela nada daquilo, mas a verdade era que aquela não era só uma probabilidade remota, mas sim o que _provavelmente _aconteceria_. _E ele não tinha ideia do que fazer com aquilo, "como se estivessem me aplicando uma piada karmica ou coisa assim, então eu queria saber o que você acha que eu poderia fazer durante meu exílio social."

"Eles não vão fazer isso porque eu vou recorrer à decisão.", ela respondeu como quem explica que a soma dois mais dois resulta em quatro.

Ele bufou. Ele achava que a fé dela ficava à frente da praticidade de vez em quando, mas como uma pessoa essencialmente prática, era espantoso o quão pouco aquilo o incomodava nela.

"Tudo bem, Granger, eu sei que você vai dar um jeito de acessar até Merlin no mundo espiritual e tentar convencê-lo a reconsiderar o meu caso, mas _suponhamos_ que mesmo assim eu acabe exilado no mundo trouxa. O que você acha que eu poderia fazer?"

Ela abriu a boca e a fechou algumas vezes, provavelmente considerando se ainda deveria explicar a ele que recorreria ao caso ou se deveria se ater ao assunto principal. Ela parecia meio envergonhada, de repente, desviando os olhos do rosto dele e retorcendo as mãos no seu colo, ele estreitou os olhos, completamente ignorante sobre o que diabos estaria se passando na cabeça dela.

"Hm... mas você é... um homem de bens, não?"

"Você disse _homem de bens?_", ele piscou, incapaz de esconder o sorriso antes ao falar.

Ela empinou o nariz, como se ele fosse um moleque insolente a interrompendo no meio de algo importante que ela tinha a dizer.

"Eles não bloqueariam a sua fortuna, mesmo porque sua mãe não foi punida e ainda tem acesso aos cofres."

"Eu sei disso, Granger. Eu não estou preocupado com o dinheiro, mas eu não posso ficar jogando varalho-"

"Baralho."

"Sozinho contra eu mesmo por não sei quanto anos.", ele respondeu, perguntando-se se ela era capaz de parar de corrigir alguém algum dia, até mesmo no meio de uma conversa sobre perspectivas de futuro, "Eu te disse, aquele jogo é o que se usava para acalmar pessoas em manicômios."

"Em primeiro lugar, paciência é um ótimo jogo e você não entendeu o conceito porque você é uma pessoa extremamente impaciente."

Ele esperou por quatro segundos para que ela continuasse com a sua linha de raciocínio.

"Tem um segundo lugar?"

"Hm, o que você gostaria de fazer?", ela perguntou. Ele suspirou e deu de ombros. Aquela não era a vida que ele tinha planejado, ele não fazia ideia de que rumo dar a essa nova versão de vida que se impunha perante a ele.

"Se eu soubesse, Granger, eu teria deixado você continuar a ler esse livro fascinante ao seu lado."

"Eu não vou discutir com você sobre as minhas escolhas de leitura novamente."

"Eu não estava-"

"E eu acho que você poderia fazer algo para ajudar as outras pessoas.", ela disse de repente, enquanto o trem parava na estação. Ele teve essa súbita imagem de si mesmo parado num palanque e beijando cabeças carecas de bebês o dia todo, enquanto mães de todo o mundo vinham para que ele beijasse seus filhos. Ele meneou a cabeça e riu.

"Falando sério agora, Granger, você acha que eu tenho talento para playboy excêntrico?", talvez ele pudesse ter um cachimbo e ser um daqueles caras ricos que só andam por aí com ternos coloridos e pantufas. Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou, ouvindo o barulho dos alunos deixando suas cabines, com pressa para deixar o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ele se sentia meio maquiavélico por ter sabido desde o começo que a moça dos doces não voltaria a passar pelas cabines, já que a viagem estava muito próxima ao fim. Ele fez uma nota mental para comprar doces a ela assim que tivesse uma oportunidade, perguntando-se quem diabos ele era.

"Por que você não pode simplesmente abrir uma fundação ou-", ele abaixou os braços e olhou para ela, esperando que ela terminasse de guardar aquele livro anormalmente grande na sua mochila para que pudesse ver a expressão de desprezo que ele sustentava especialmente para aquela ocasião, "certo, tirar a cabeça da minha bunda, já sei."

"Seu treinamento está completo.", ele achou que aquela era uma resposta satisfatória e a presenteou com um sorriso, o que fez com que ela fechasse a cara para ele.

Ela sempre percebia quando ele a estava tentando condicionar, como quem treina um cachorro. Tinha funcionado muito melhor com Pansy. Ele tirou o malão dela do compartimento sob o banco e entregou a alça na mão dela.

"Você poderia... Não, você é muito branco."

"O quê?", ele perguntou se virando, sem perder a expressão divertida que tomava as feições dela.

"Nada, esquece, você não ia durar uma hora no Sol."

"Fala logo, Granger.", ele perguntou enquanto tirava o seu malão debaixo do seu banco, se odiado por cair na visível provação dela.

A verdade era que ela era uma mestre em condicionar o comportamento das pessoas, embora ele sempre fizesse questão de dizer a ela que sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

"Eu ia sugerir que você trabalhasse como salva-vidas. Aquelas pessoas que resgatam as que se afogam em piscinas ou no mar."

Ela ria, visivelmente divertida com a imagem mental que a coisa toda lhe proporcionava. Ele estreitou os olhos por, aparentemente, não fazer parte da piada interna dela sobre ele mesmo.

"Por que _caralhos_ eu faria isso?"

"Era brincadeira! É que tinha esse seriado... Esquece. Muitas referências trouxas, muito o que explicar.", ela fez um movimento com as mãos como quem diz 'deixa para lá', abrindo a porta da cabine e saindo no corredor já quase vazio logo em seguida.

"Além do quê, jamais daria certo. Muita gente morreria.", ele disse de repente, quando estavam às portas do trem.

"Por que você é um incompetente que não saberia como salvar uma pessoa nem se esse fosse o único jeito de salvar a sua própria vida?", foi a sugestão extremamente rude oferecida por ela no momento que eles pisaram para fora do Expresso.

"Não, Granger.', ele revidou, falando devagar, "E eu não gosto do seu tom. O que eu quis dizer é que se eu trabalhasse como resgatador-"

"Isso não é uma palavra de verdade."

Ele estava incomodado com a algazarra do lado de fora do trem. Havia crianças correndo por toda parte e aquela mulher frustrante ainda achava que aquela era uma hora propícia para corrigir o seu vocabulário. Era muito difícil se concentrar num pensamento e ainda andar pela plataforma sem derrubar nenhuma criança. Propositalmente ou não.

"- de pessoas, elas se afogariam de propósito para que eu as salvasse."

"Porque você é o maior presente que os céus já entregaram para a humanidade.", ela sugeriu com sarcasmo.

Ele resolveu ignorar o sarcasmo e lançar a ela um sorriso estonteante.

"Granger, eu oficialmente não tenho mais nada para ensinar à você. Orgulho nem começa-"

Narcissa Malfoy estava parada a exatamente dois metros de distância, olhando para ele com uma das sobrancelhas sutilmente erguida. Era como o estourar de uma bolha, daquela bolha de conforto e _calor_ que ela parecia ter construído em volta dele durante aquele ano.

Ele sentiu o seu estômago afundando ao olhar para ela, visivelmente mais pálida que o normal, apoiando o seu malão no chão e tentando a todo custo colocar os fios dos seus cabelos atrás das orelhas.

"Hm... Boa tarde, senhora Malfoy.", ela disse depois do que pareceu horas em silêncio, sua voz era muito mais baixa do que estava ainda há pouco.

Ele não queria que ela fosse embora. Ao encarar a sua mãe sorrir polida, porém distante para ela, ele teve a súbita realização de que apesar de tudo o que lhe acontecera, de todas as coisas que ele tinha questionado, de todas as formas como aquele ano fora como o despertar de um sonho dourado que parecia o manter afastado e seguro do resto da sociedade e de todas as amizades que ele havia desfeito por finalmente enxergar tudo a sua volta com todas as nuances de cinza que elas tinham, aquele havia sido o melhor ano da sua vida.

"Boa tarde."

E ele não ia_ permitir _que ela fosse embora. Ela era toda a luz agora. Todas as nuances de cinza e dourado de um mundo que nunca antes parecera tão grande e excitante.

"Eu preciso... É.", ela sorriu de volta visivelmente nervosa, recolhendo o seu malão do chão e acenando para ele com a cabeça, "A gente se vê antes do tribunal, Malfoy."

Ela não _podia_ ir embora.

"Eu te devo chocolate, Granger, tenho certeza que vou achar uma coruja sua assim que chegar em casa.", ele disse em voz alta enquanto ela se afastava. Ele viu quando os ombros dela balançaram, o que sempre acontecia quando ela dava risada, e esperou que o fato de a fazer rir mesmo na presença da sua mãe, dissesse a ela todas as coisas que ele jamais poderia por em palavra.

"Isso foi interessante."

Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a falar, preparando-se para o que quer que Narcissa pudesse dizer a ele sobre como as coisas costumavam ser, como elas deveriam _para sempre _ser. E ele responderia que nada nunca mais seria da mesma forma.

"Escuta, mãe, durante esse ano... você vê, Granger-", _me obrigou a fazer um projeto com ela sobre como trouxas lidam com a questão do sangue,_ "Você deve lembrar dela.", _da última vez que você a viu nós estávamos na batalha de Hogwarts e ela estava inteirinha coberta de fuligem e barro e agarrando a varinha como quem só a soltaria no seu leito de morte,_ "Ela era aquela menina que-"

Narcissa colocou sua mão em seu ombro esquerdo, olhando-o com atenção.

"Vamos ter muito tempo para conversar sobre a senhorita Granger em casa, Draco, mas se estiver tudo bem para você, eu gostaria de sair do meio dessa plataforma.", e com isso ela se virou, andando devagar pela multidão, esperando que ele pegasse a alça do seu malão e a seguisse.

Elas era parecidas naquele aspecto. As duas sempre sabiam de tudo, sem que nenhum tipo de explicação fosse requerida.

"Você não está brava?", ele perguntou depois do que lhe pareceram eras, quando os dois estavam há poucos metros do ponto de aparatação.

"Eu não sou o seu pai, Draco. Eu só quero que você se encontre e seja feliz.", Narcissa segurou a sua mão antes aparatar. Ele poderia jurar que vira um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela, antes que ele puxão familiar os levasse para longe da plataforma.

**xx**

**12 de Dezembro de 2005**

"_Puta merda que frio do caralho._", ele exclamou assim que bateu a porta do carro, assoprando as mãos e tentando pensar em cenários cheios de Sol e iluminados.

"Eu adoro a sua educação, Malfoy, dá mesmo para dizer que você foi criado por umas das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas de todo o mundo.", o comentário dela feito naquele tom monótono enquanto ele lutava para se aquecer parecia de uma leviandade sem coração.

"Vá você então enfrentar uma porra de uma nevasca por um saco de balas que cabe na palma da mão."

Ela parecia completamente indignada ao o encarar.

"Você comprou um só?"

"Você não pode estar falando sério.", ele iria matá-la. Um dia desses, ela morreria pelas mãos dele. Pelas mãos _congeladas_ dele.

"Você tinha _uma_ função, Malfoy-"

"Que eu cobri com excelência, muito embora eu tenha certeza que o velhinho paquistanês me roubou no troco.", ela olhou para ele com deboche. Ele sabia que ela estava fazendo pouco caso da habilidade dele de lidar com dinheiro trouxa.

"Ah bom, nesse caso, este aqui é o próximo estabelecimento que vamos assaltar."

"Eu trago as máscaras ou você?", ela sorriu, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, ele podia jurar que os olhos dela brilhavam como espelhos, refletindo a luz do poste de rua.

"Eu. Você é um bastardo surpreendentemente mão de vaca que vai comprar só aquelas meias no lugar de máscaras e vão acabar nos reconhecendo."

"_Meias?_ Como assim meias? Por que alguém poria meias na cabeça?"

"Ah, Draco, tem tanto o que você não sabe sobre o mundo lá fora.", ela riu de novo, enquanto ele fazia uma nota mental para nunca pesquisar sobre pequenezas do mundo trouxa, já que a ignorância dele nesses aspectos sempre a fazia rir.

"Mas tem algumas coisas que eu sei, Granger. Como por exemplo o fato de você ter me tirado de casa para eu não comer miojo e me levou para comer o quê? Sim, _miojo._"

Ela o encarou perplexa por alguns instantes, como se ele estivesse cometendo um pecado capital, sua boca aberta num pequeno "o" e os olhos levemente arregalados. Não importava que expressão facial ela fizesse, aparentemente, eles sempre pareciam um espelho da luz amarelada da rua.

"_Eu não te levei pra comer miojo! _Eu te levei para comer comida chinesa, eu não coloquei a minha varinha na sua cabeça pra você pedir lamen!"

"_Eles comem porco agridoce, Granger!_ O que você esperava que eu pedisse?"

"Meu rolinho primavera recheado de camarão e _cream cheese _estava delicioso."

"É como se você estivesse falando paquistanês comigo agora. Vá lá dentro e diga ao velhinho do caixa pra devolver o meu dinheiro.", em sua defesa, ele tinha certeza que o saquinho de balas que comprara não podia ter custado todas aquelas moedas. Tinha algo errado com a cotação trouxa.

"Isso, vamos voltar ao assunto da bala. Não te ocorreu, quem sabe, comprar _dois_ sacos de bala?"

"Eu acho que você está sendo uma vaca ingrata, Granger. Entre o saquinho roxo e o vermelho, eu ainda escolhi o vermelho, pensando na sua lealdade grifinória e essas merdas.", ele disse tirando o pacote do bolso e o arremessando no colo dela, momentos antes de levar as mãos à boca novamente e as assoprar, tentando desesperadamente fazer com que elas não congelassem e caíssem do seu corpo.

Ela não parecia nem um pouco impressionada ao pegar o saco de balas do colo, o virando para cima e para baixo, procurando pelo lacre.

"Você poderia ter trazido os dois, Draco. É só o que eu estou dizendo.", ela disse, rasgando a embalagem, fazendo uma concha com a mão e despejando algumas balas coloridas na sua palma.

"E o que eu estou dizendo, Granger, é que-", _Neve. Muita, _muita_ neve,_ "Ah não. _Não_. Isso _Não está acontecendo._"

O vento soprou uma cortina branca sobre o vidro dianteiro do carro, as rajadas fazendo barulho lá fora, a neve se agitando no céu e caindo rapidamente sobre a calçada, a rua e sobre o carro.

"É só uma nevasca, Draco. Daqui a pouco passa.", ela enfiou mais um punhado de balas na boca e sorriu, "Eu ouvi dizer que vai sair Sol amanhã a tarde."

_Não é que eu queira que o gelo derreta, eu gosto do frio, mas quando o Sol bate na neve parece que o mundo inteiro é feito de cristal. _

"Ou não, Granger.", ele respondeu, tentando parecer azedo, mas lutando contra o sorriso que lhe vinha naturalmente ao se lembrar da primeira coisa pessoal que ela já dissera a ele, "Ou vai nevar por dias e eu reparei que você, imbecil que é, não pôs aquele negócio de se andar na neve nos pneus, então nós vamos ter que ficar aqui até essa merda passar. E tudo o que nós temos é um saco dessa sua bala colorida."

"Tudo o que _eu tenho_, foi o que você quis dizer."

"Se a situação pedir, eu vou lutar com você por esse saco de balas, não pense que eu não iria.", ele a encarava com seriedade, enquanto ela estreitava os olhos em desafio, enfiando mais um punhado de balas na boca, apenas para fazer descaso da situação.

"Viu? Se você não fosse um babaca sovino, você não perderia de mim na briga pelas balas e não morreria prematuramente."

"Perder para você? Eu sou um sonserino, Granger. Você nem vai saber de onde veio o ataque.", ele respondeu com um sorriso desdenhoso. Ela pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos, a testa franzindo em concentração.

Era impossível que os olhos dela continuassem brilhando, mesmo que a nevasca acobertasse grande parte da luz que vinha do poste, mas ele juraria por qualquer coisa que os via como duas estrelas num céu límpido.

"_Ele deveria ter comprado pelo menos dois sacos de bala_, é o que vai estar escrito na sua lápide.", ela declarou por fim, em tom profético.

"Você _realmente_ acha que teria alguma chance contra mim na batalha pelas balas? Sério?"

"Eu já te bati antes, Draco, não me obrigue a visitar essas lembranças que com certeza são doloridas para você só para eu estabelecer meu ponto aqui."

Agora era a vez dele parecer afrontado. Eles tinham concordado que aquele era um assunto proibido. O tapa, a história da doninha e ele aumentando os dentes dianteiros dela. Eram as três histórias que nunca mais poderiam ser mencionadas.

"_Nós tínhamos treze anos._", mas é claro que ela traria o assunto à tona novamente e se safaria com aquilo. Se ele o fizesse, estaria apanhando agora.

"E dez anos depois, eu vou refazer a façanha e comer balas enquanto eu espremo a sua cara contra o vidro dianteiro. Ó sim, doce vitória de sabores sortidos.", ela mastigava as balas como se fossem o manjar dos deuses e, apesar de saber que se tratava de uma provocação, ele teve vontade de saber que gosto aquele diabo de bala que valia uma hipotermia teria.

"Me dá isso aqui.", ele tentou arrancar o pacote da mão dela, mas ela foi mais rápida e o trocou de mão.

"Não! Você-", ele se inclinou sobre ela e puxou o pacote dela, cobrindo os dedos dela com sua mão gélida, "Está morrendo de hipotermia, seu imbecil, por que você não disse que estava com frio?"

Ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele. Às vezes ele simplesmente não entendia como a dinâmica deles deveria funcionar.

"_Eu saí numa nevasca para te comprar balas_. Você vê agora como é uma ingrata, Granger?"

Ela o olhou com atenção por alguns segundo, arrancando o pacote das mãos dele logo em seguida e o colocando no seu colo.

"Me dá suas mãos aqui.", ela pegou as mãos dele nas suas, esfregando os dedos dele, levou-os à boca logo em seguida e os assoprando, olhando-o por cima do nariz coberto pelas mãos dele, "Nossa, parece que você está morto.", talvez ele estivesse, foi o que ele pensou quando engoliu em seco, ela soltou as mãos dele e pegou o saquinho, despejando um monte de balas no côncavo da mão e as sorteando por cores, "E só porque eu estou me sentindo um pouquinho culpada agora, você pode pegar... essa aqui."

Ela estendeu uma minúscula balinha na direção dele como quem segura um item das jóias da coroa britânica.

"_Uma_ bala roxa?", ele perguntou um tanto quanto incrédulo, sua voz arranhando na garganta, num tom que não lhe era característico.

"Elas são as mais raras do pacote Draco. São as mais gostosas.", ela colou a bala não mão dele e sorriu, fazia calor em tudo o que ela tocava, "Não é ruim, certo?", ela perguntou depois que ele levou a bala aos lábios.

Ele piscou. O ano era 1998 e ele tinha dezoito anos novamente. Estava sentado com a cabeça baixa num dia especialmente frio no começo de novembro, quando ela trouxe com ela a luz que não era bem vinda.

Ela o fez ler naquele ano. Ele leu muito, leu tudo, muito a contragosto no começo, era verdade, mas ele leu.

Era janeiro quando ela o levou ao hospital trouxa e ele estava certo de que os germes se impregnariam na corrente sanguínea dele assim que ele entrasse naquele lugar, mas ela o encarou incerta com seus enormes olhos castanhos que ainda pareciam âmbar e ele resolveu entrar naquela merda só para que os olhos dela parassem de queimar a pele dele.

E eram todos iguais. Todos os sacos plásticos contendo sangue eram iguais. A mesma textura, o mesmo cheiro e a mesma cor. Nada de lama, apenas vermelho como a vida e como o cachecol que ela usava naquele dia.

No começo de fevereiro ela contou a ele sobre as guerras trouxas e sobre como tudo tinha sido em vão e tanta gente tinha morrido em prol de uma suposta supremacia de raça. Ele não via como cor ou credo faziam de uma pessoa melhor ou pior do que outra, mas foi só quando ela apontou que era exatamente a mesma coisa em relação ao sangue que ele se sentiu _ardendo_ por dentro.

O gelo estava quase derretido quando ela o levou para a parte prática do experimento, em que eles tirariam o próprio sangue e os submeteriam aos processos trouxas de análise. Ela resolveu que lidaria com a retirada e a análise, caso houvesse algo diferente no sangue deles por serem bruxos.

E no processo de arrancar dele o seu sangue, aquilo que ele acreditara ser a coisa mais sagrada na sua vida, ela arrancou dele a última pedra de gelo ao permitir que ele tocasse aquela palavra no braço dela que não significava absolutamente nada, porque a bolsa de sangue dele e a dela era exatamente iguais. E porque fazia calor onde quer que ela tocasse, para onde que quer que ela olhasse.

Ela era assim com absolutamente tudo. Era quem ela era. Os dias preferidos dela eram quando o Sol saía depois de uma nevasca e ela dissera que ele tinha as cores do inverno. Ele via a ironia agora.

Ele piscou novamente e lá estava ela novamente, lhe fazendo uma pergunta sobre algo trouxa que poderia ser inócua ou uma intenção de o incluir um pouco mais no mundo dela. Lá estava ela com cinco anos a mais, o rosto mais delineado e os cabelos tão rebeldes como sempre foram.

Lá estava ela e os olhos que brilhavam como o Sol no meio da nevasca.

"Não, não é nada mal.", ela derreteu todo o gelo dentro dele, os olhos dela brilhavam como ouro no ar do verão.

Ele a puxou pela base do pescoço e cobriu a boca dela com a sua, sentindo aquele gosto de frutas e verão nos seus lábios, enquanto sua mão a puxava para mais perto dele, tateando com a outra mão para soltar o cinto de segurança dela e a puxar para mais, muito mais perto.

Ela não demorou um segundo se quer para responder, colocou os dois braços em volta do pescoço dele assim que ele soltou o seu cinto, sua boca se abrindo sob a dele e depois prendendo os lábios superiores dele entre os dela, quando ele a puxou para o seu colo, passando uma perna dela para cada lado das suas.

Fazia calor. E vinha dele, dela e daquela cortina de cabelos que ela tinha que parecia emoldurar eles dois, enquanto ela agarrava o ombro dele e lhe puxava os cabelos, ele deslizava as mãos pelo seu torço com força, tentando a trazer ainda mais perto, tentando derreter todo o gelo que se acumulava do lado de fora, além do mundo que eles criaram.

Ela bateu a cabeça no teto quando tentou mudar de posição e o olhou logo em seguida, os olhos brilhando como o próprio Sol e os lábios levemente inchados. Ele riu da expressão de surpresa no rosto dela, provavelmente se perguntando como ela tinha ido parar em cima dele.

"Você derrubou suas balas, Granger."

"Eu estava tentando te trazer de volta da terra dos mortos com calor humano. Foi uma missão legítima.", ela respondeu tentando se desvencilhar dele e provavelmente ruborizando até ficar púrpura. Ele a segurou pela cintura e manteve parada no mesmo lugar.

"Eu ia dizer para você nos aparatar de volta para o meu apartamento, mas se estar à beira da morte com hipotermia forem os seus termos para trocar calor humano, então me ajuda a tirar esse casaco, nós vamos voltar a pé.", ele começou a desabotoar o botões próximos ao pescoço do seu casaco e, mesmo com a pouca luz, ele podia ver o quão rubra ela estava.

"Para com isso!", ela disse, dando um tapa na mão dele e reabotoando os botões. Ela o olhou por alguns instantes e foi apenas naquele momento que ele se deu conta do quanto ele queria que ela estivesse bem com tudo aquilo, que toda a experiência não tivesse derretido apenas todas as barreiras dele, "Eu só sinto muito que você só tenha experimentado a Skittle roxa."

Ela sorriu. Ele venceu.

"Ah, eu experimentei todas, sim.", ele deu um sorriso brilhante para ela, piscando logo em seguida, "Tanto que eu tomei uma decisão para a vida."

"Ah é? Qual a sua decisão?"

"Eu vou adicionar Skittles no meu cardápio diário."

"Eu estou tão orgulhosa por você ter finalmente aprendido a pronunciar Skittles."

"Vai ser miojo, coca cola e Skittles daqui pra frente, Granger."

"Ótimo, a caminho do enfarte aos quarenta anos. Parece um ótimo plano, Draco. Muito sólido.", ela revirou os olhos e aquilo era tão normal e tão... _ela_, que ele teve certeza que qualquer que fosse a barreira que ela tenha erguido contra ele uma vez na vida, tinha sido derrubada também.

"Eu sei. Só tem um porém."

"Qual é o porém?"

"Eu até gostei da balinha roxa, Granger, mas elas decididamente são mais saborosas na sua boca. Então acho que você vai ter que ficar por perto para que eu possa ter minha dose diária de Skittles."

Ela passou uma das mãos pelo queixo, considerando seriamente a questão.

"Acho que eu posso fazer isso por você."

"Eu estou certo que sim, Granger. Eu posso te chantagear dizendo que você me mandou para morrer ao me convencer a sair nesse frio desgraçado.", ele disse, muito embora só houvesse o calor agora.

"Não vai ser necessário, Draco, você já me convenceu.", ela sorriu, iluminando todo o céu de Londres.

Ele a amava. Ele a amava por Merlin - ou Deus, era esse o cara a quem ela sempre se referia - sabia quanto tempo. Ela havia cavado um buraco dentro dele a preenchido com ela mesma. Com a melhor versão do que ele poderia ser.

Aquela era versão que só agora ele tinha maturidade o suficiente para assumir como a que ele queria, mesmo que fosse tudo tão distante do seu plano original.

"Perfeito. Aparata a gente para casa então, Granger, depois voltamos pra buscar o carro. Eu tenho essa dieta nova que eu estou ansioso para começar."

Ele escolheria uma eternidade no mundo trouxa à nevasca eterna da sua antiga vida a qualquer dia. Ele escolheria Hermione Granger até o fim dos seus dias, por quanto tempo ela o escolhesse de volta.

"Tudo bem, Draco, vamos para casa, então.", ela o beijou novamente, quando ele sentiu aquela sensação familiar na boca do estômago que vinha com a aparatação, deixando finalmente toda a neve para trás.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **_ULTRA GAAAY!_

Eu sei, é bem diferente de tudo o que eu já fiz. É narrado diferente de tudo o que eu já narrei, mas eu legitimamente gostei do resultado.

Eu fiz a fic para vocês guardarem. Quando estiverem num dia muito ruim, leiam um trechinho dessa coisinha doce e feliz. Espero que os faça (e tenha feito), vocês sorrirem como fez a mim (:

"Ela brilha como ouro no ar do verão." - é um trecho da minha música favorita, chama Gold in The Air of Summer, do Kings of Convenience.

Eu ando escrevendo muita coisa ultimamente, mas por conta da minha inegável tendência a abandonar projetos, estou escrevendo tudo na íntegra antes de publicar. Tem quatro fanfics a caminho. Uma Fluffy/Comédia (Draco Malfoy 101), uma Romance/Comédia (Candles), uma Angst/Romance (Fake Plastic Trees) e uma Angst/Dark/Bad Do-Ser-Humano (23). Espero que vocês ainda estejam aí para ler todas essas maluquices que eu ando escrevendo. Espero também que tenham gostado dessa que acabaram de ler.

Obrigada, Vick, por ler essa história antes de todo mundo e por nunca me deixar desistir de absolutamente nada. Amo você.

É isso aí, revisem!


End file.
